


You Are Something I Should Do Without, But I Won't

by CommanderHeartThrob



Series: The 100 One Shots [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sappy Ending, clexa trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third and final part in the Letters Saga.</p><p> </p><p>Alternate title: Ashley is complete and utter Clexa trash and just wants them to have a happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Something I Should Do Without, But I Won't

**_Please tell me that this could be easy_ **

**_I'm tired of waiting for permission to love_ **

**_Heartbreak is your game, but I'm learning_ **

**_My heart could be yours, won't you make it your home_ **

**_~Under The Table -- Banks~_ **

****

* * *

 

Clarke held Lexa’s note in her hands, tracing the now familiar handwriting with her fingers. They slow over the intricate curved lines, and the words she had never expected to hear from the stoic commander.

_You were right, Clarke._

_I am weak for you._

_Head over heels for the blonde princess with blue eyes that fell from the sky._

_Almost lovers._

_I cannot go another waking moment without you._

_I need your affection._

_Missing you is what hurts the most._

It’s been two years since Clarke cried, two years since she was just the seventeen year old leader of one hundred delinquents, which, over the course of weeks, became forty-four, and yet here she was, the youngest chancellor the ark has ever known, tearing up over an **_ex-something_**. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she laughed at herself as she remembered the motto she had claimed as her own after the night at the mountain. _Love is weakness_.

 

Lexa’s words echoed in her mind. _“I am weak for you.”_ Clarke looked up from the paper she clutched between her fingers, longing for something, anything, to shake Lexa from her mind. Her eyes met the Commander’s emerald green ones and a series of emotions flashed before her eyes in seconds. First anger, Clarke wanted to make Lexa feel the same way she had after not talking to her for two years. The second was sorrow, Clarke wanted to break down and cry seeing the Commander standing in front of her, which she thought would have never happened again. The third was love and longing, She remembered the silent smiles they shared, and how she was able to break the facade that Lexa often held with the utmost grace. Clarke decided to act upon the fourth and final emotion, Lust. Clarke shoved the note into her pocket, lunged forward, draped her arms over the taller shoulders, cupping the back of Lexa’s neck with her hands, and smashing their lips together in a long awaited kiss. Lexa soon broke away and began to speak.

 

“I’m sorry, Klark,” She started, looking directly into Clarke’s sky blue eyes. Before Lexa could finish her sentence, the small blonde spoke up.

“No, Lexa. I’m sorry. I lied when I told you that I let go. I need your affection just as much as you need mine.” Clarke placed a chaste kiss upon Lexa’s lips before speaking again. “I know I said I wasn’t ready then, but I’m ready now, Leksa kom trikru.” A grin quickly appeared upon Lexa’s lips as she pulled Clarke in for another kiss, this time picking her up and spinning her around. Whistling and hollering quickly emerged from around them as the forty-four emerged from around the ark to surround their chancellor and the grounder commander reunited once again. When Lexa put Clarke back onto the soil, they ended their kiss, and Clarke turned to the crowd, awkwardly waving, before calling out “Now, get back to work.”

 

“Took you long enough, Griffin,” Raven called out, throwing her fist into the air before going back to her work.

 

“That’s Chancellor Griffin to you, Reyes,” Clarke called out, a grin plastered to her face, which had become foreign since their landing on the earth all those years ago.

 

 


End file.
